


One Direction to Dunkirk

by pcwtosh



Series: A Night With the Stars [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Welcoming the international popstar Harry Styles on to the set of a motion picture blockbuster.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Elliott Tittensor
Series: A Night With the Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002981
Kudos: 7





	One Direction to Dunkirk

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**One Direction to Dunkirk**

Harry returned to his dressing room after another day filming the latest portrayal of the great siege at Dunkirk. A day dressed as a soldier sat in a container filled with water had taken it out of him and Harry was really looking forward to a relaxing evening. Going straight for the bedroom, Harry threw his shirt aside and grabbed a towel. Before heading to the shower room, the singer surveyed himself in the mirror, his trainer had really started to improve his physique. The teenage fat he had accrued from drinking too much beer had disappeared and he was now toned with broadening pecs and abs that glimpsed through his canvassed torso. Harry smiled to himself, his messy tattoos which attracted so much criticism made him feel unique and quirky, Harry Styles the sexy rock star that no parent wanted their daughter to date.

Climbing into the shower the naked One Direction star lathered himself up and stroked the silky soap across his smooth skin. The water flowed through his long curly hair, Harry pulled his hair back allowing the water to splash against his face. Feeling clean and refreshed he got out of the shower and wrapped in just a towel he strode across his room. He put his phone on loud and searched for some music to play, grinning to himself he found One Direction - Best Song Ever and turned the volume up. Throwing his towel aside, Harry danced and mimed along naked, his 7 inch uncut cock swinging freely as he watched himself in the mirror.

There were three hard raps on his dressing room door causing Harry to jump out of his skin. “One sec!” He called searching for his robe which he pulled on hastily and ran over to the door. Harry opened the door to be welcomed by the smiling face of Elliott Tittensor. The lanky Mancunian stood beaming at Harry as the popstar covered himself awkwardly in his robe, “You alright lad? I came to see how you are settling in.” “Yeah I’m doing good thanks, how are you?” Harry replied “I’m grand mate, brought a few cans if you’re interested.” Elliott grinned raising a plastic bag, Harry smiled resting the door on his back and opening it wider to allow Elliott to enter.

Elliott stepped inside and surveyed Harry’s room, “I heard you singing along then, not interrupting anything am I?” he grinned, Harry smirked closing the door behind him gesturing for Elliott to sit down on the bed while he sat down in a chair across from him.

"So how are you finding things on set? This is your first movie right?" Elliott asked, handing Harry a can of beer and breaking one open for himself. "Yeah mate, thanks for asking. I've done music videos but yeah this is a whole different world." Harry replied. "Don't worry, if you need anything though let me know. The missus loves you, and not gonna lie I’m a fan too." Elliott beamed. "Ha, are you? That's cool! I'm a big fan of yours from your Shameless days." Harry grinned in response. “Yeah, I get that a bit.” Elliott chuckled, “Mainly the being semi naked or fully naked most of the time, people are pervs.” he continued. Harry grinned mischievously, “guilty as charged.” Elliott giggled while taking a swig of his beer. 

“Any particular episode?” he asked. “They were all great, I loved the one when Frank slept with Lip’s girlfriend and Lip pissed on ‘your dad’s’ head.” Harry replied, Elliott burst into laughter, “That was a classic, I was like 13 when we were filming that.” “You have a great arse as well, just throwing it out there.” Harry smirked, “You talking about when I was 13?” Elliott looked back at him surprised. “Pah! Nah, when they had you in the sex scenes innit, couldn’t help but notice your arse is decent.” Harry replied. “Well at least someone noticed all those squats I’ve been doing.” Elliott winked, rocking back and gulping down a mouthful of beer.

“What have you been up to since Shameless?” Harry started, “Ahh nothing that’s made it big really, just a few films and TV shows. How about you though, you came out of nowhere and now you’re a mega star!” Elliott grinned. "Yeah, I guess I did." Harry conceded smugly, "I always wanted to be famous though so I can't lie, I fucking love it." He continued, Elliott laughed, "well I blame my parents, but getting to work with people like you, Cillian Murphy and Tom Hardy kinda proved my parents right."

Harry shifted to get more comfortable then fixed his robe positioning, "oh mate, you've been flashing me for the last 10 minutes, so it doesn't matter if you fix yourself up now." Elliott smirked. "Ahhh, you coulda said something!" Harry groaned, "seemed fairer to say nothing since you've been watching my arse." Elliott teased taking another draught of beer. "Ha, yeah you're right there, you shouldn't have such a memorable arse then." Harry replied, "well it's not like you've been dating girls with big arses, Caroline Flack, Taylor Swift... you're definitely all about the breasts." Elliott smiled. "Pff, Elliott, when I'm horny for some, trust me I'm not taking measurements!" Harry grinned. “I’ve read.” Elliott winked.

Harry eyed Elliott’s expression as they sipped their beers, “fishing for stories are we now?” Harry smiled, “why not eh? Lads talk. You probably have much better stories than me with all your touring.” Elliott offered. “You’d be surprised actually mate, there’s too much going on when you’re on tour to get a decent hook up. And girls are frigid, even when you take them back to the hotel room they’re impossible to do anything with.” Harry explained, Elliott watched him looking disappointed. “Pah, gotcha! Mate it's easier than breathing, we literally just walk up to a group of girls and the deal is done. Especially when we had Zayn as well, a bit of ethnicity in the group and it’s basically an open goal!” Harry grinned malevolently.

Elliott jumped excitedly, “you had me going there, you must have a decent few stories to tell?” he asked. Harry thought to himself, there were too many stories to tell. “Ok, there was one time we were in Miami. I ended up down at the beach with Louis and a group of American chicks. You know the standard formation, 5 girls, 1 stunner, 3 passable and then 1 that would turn milk sour.” Elliott giggled, he knew what Harry meant. “So these chicks are like 19-years-old, but they got in on fake ID’s right. Anyway, we were with the girls inside but one of the OK ones started to feel sick so we accompanied them out to see they were ok, and take advantage obviously.” Harry winked. 

“The stunner is obviously the caring one, so she’s off with her mate. Louis is talking to one of the other decent girls, so I’ve got the munter and the other decent girl right. I’m flirting away and they’re loving it, the ugly chick’s hand is on my thigh as we are talking away, then all of a sudden it's slipping down my fly and then she's wanking me off in my jeans in front of her mate. I’m looking at the ok bird thinking I’ve missed my chance cos she’s frowning. Turns out she’s fucking jealous because she tried to walk away and I grabbed her arm to continue talking. Without a word she’s eating my face while the ugly chick has got my flies open right.” Harry looked smug as he told the story, Elliott’s blue eyes watched him in wonder.

“I look over and Louis is still talking to his girl but the whole time he’s looking at me mouthing that I’m a cunt cos I’ve got two chicks all over me. I look back down and the ugly bitch has my dick out and sticks in her mouth. I’m like fuckkk, because the other girl is still sucking on my face and neck right and then this ugly bitch is giving me possibly the best head I’ve ever had!” Harry gloated, Elliott scratched his crotch feeling his cock beginning to stiffen. “So, I’m like fuck it, lets see how far we can take this. The decent girl right, she’s stood up to the side of me while her friend is kneeling in front of me. Anyway, I reached up the nice girls dress right and started to finger her. Fuck me, she was so wet it was nasty and I was like, right I’m fucking this girl!” Harry had begun to tent in his robe.

“So I’ve got 2 fingers in this girl and she’s biting into my neck, and just like that I blew my load in this other girl’s mouth.” “Nice!!” Elliott beamed, “Spit or swallow.” “Swallow off course, these girls were skanky as fuck.” Harry grinned. “Nice!” “YEAH! So then I was like, girls tell you what let's all go back to the hotel and we can get your friend some water and all that shit. They bought it and they convinced their mates to come to our hotel room right. We all headed back there, Niall was already back at the penthouse with a girl giving him head. The stunner goes off again to se to her friend, I was like for fuck sake come back!” Harry giggled, “But she went off, so yeah I led the decent girl over to the same bed Niall was on and sat next to him. Both girls come to join me and Louis follows us with his girl, so 3 of us and 4 of them. The ugly girl moved her attention to Louis, thank fuck, and the decent girl goes straight for me too right, I don’t even bother taking her underwear off, I just push it aside and she sits in my lap right, my cock slides in her like she’s been riding poles all week!” Harry beamed, Elliott chuckled his hand grabbing harder at his crotch as Harry spoke.

"She's bouncing up on me, and Niall's girl starts riding him. We high-fived and his girl is like, kiss bitches! So we did." Harry smirked, "and then Niall goes, now you bitches kiss and they did. I shoved my face in my girl's tits as she's riding me. Louis has a girl on him now as well. Anyway, it's all too fucking hot and I came inside her hard, she fucking loved it. The other guys finished after and we all pretty much chilled out after that." Elliott gaped, hosting an obvious semi.

"What about you, nastiest story you've got?" Harry grinned, Elliott took a swig of his beer. “Ok, so a few years back when Luke was on Emmerdale I went to visit him on set, you know, have a look around and see what it was all about.” Elliott began, Harry settled on his elbows. “I hung around while he finished a few scenes and then we headed out into Leeds. It was a Thursday night so it was semi busy in town, we ended up chatting to a group of girls.” 

"We managed to separate one from the group." Elliott grinned. "And took her back to Luke's flat. She was well game, said that she’d seen me in Shameless and that she used her vibrator whilst watching the sex scenes, so we were like jackpot. We started out a bit tame, giving us both blowjobs alternating between our cocks. Then she sat in my lap and rode me whilst Luke was on the other side stood up getting a blowjob. After that we swapped around so Luke could fuck her whilst I got a blowjob, we swapped around a few times edging for a good half hour or so then to finish I wanked off Luke, and he wanked me off over her face.” Elliott finished satisfied, Harry stared at him dumbfounded. “You jerked off Luke and he jerked you off?” he replied astonished. “Mate, we’re twins, we’ve been wanking each other off since we were like 10!” Elliott chuckled. “Fuck, that’s got me hard.” Harry grinned. “Yeah, I’m pretty hard too, do you wanna??” “Absolutely.” Harry interrupted before Elliott even finished asking the question, jumping up to join the actor who was sitting on his bed.

Elliott took a long draught of his beer as Harry settled next to him opening his robe. The singer was already at half mast and hardening fast, his 7.5 inch cock was uncut and slim. Wasting no time, Harry took hold of his shaft and ran his fist down to his smooth crotch. Elliott grinned watching him, “You’re keen aren’t you.” he giggled reaching down to unbutton his jeans. Peeling his jeans open, Elliott lifted his hips and slid down his jeans and boxers. The Mancunian’s 8 inch cock sprang free to Harry’s delight, Elliott was longer and thicker and it looked fucking delicious. Elliott took hold of his shaft and began to run his fist down to his neatly trimmed pubes.

Both boys surveyed the other’s body as they pumped themselves, Harry appreciated Elliott’s slim frame. The Mancunian was smooth and very nicely toned, his pecs were lightly defined and the ridges of his abs a little more. His trail of light brown hairs led to his neatly trimmed pubes surrounding the base of his 8 inch cock. His shaft, similar to Harry's, was long and slim with a nice pink head appearing from under his foreskin.

Elliott inspected Harry’s body, the singer clearly worked out, his body was nicely toned. His skin was smooth all the way down to his crotch which Harry had shaved clean. Harry’s body was decorated messily with a range of tattoos contrasting his pale skin and his inny belly button. His long, slim cock was 7.5 inches and topped with a mushroom shaped head which was pink and surrounded by his foreskin.

“Can I?” Harry asked, shifting his cock into his left hand and offering to take Elliott’s in his right. The actor stopped jerking himself holding his shaft at the base and leaning back a little to offer Harry better access. The One Direction star took hold of Elliott’s long cock and felt it respond instantly by throbbing in his hand. Harry pumped both poles capably, Elliott moaned in approval as the singer’s fists ran tightly down both cocks simultaneously.

Elliott reached across to Harry’s cock and pushed Harry’s hand aside. Harry exhaled as Elliott’s fingers squeezed tightly on his pole, pumping faster they both moaned gently as their cocks pulsed in each other’s hands. The boys looked up each other’s bodies as they pumped rhythmically, their eyes met as they reached their faces. They exchanged a weak smile before Harry plucked up some courage and leaned closer to Elliott. The actor acknowledged Harry by moving the rest of the way and their lips met gently.

Continuing to pump each other's poles, Harry and Elliott pressed their lips together tightly. Harry's free hand moved to Elliott's thigh squeezing the actor firmly. Elliott swapped his wanking hand releasing his arm to place it around Harry's back. The actor moved his hands over Harry's smooth skin before pulling the singer into him tighter.

The increased force of the Mancunian actor's lips on Harry's pushed the One Direction singer's lips open. Elliott's tongue tentatively explored Harry's lips before the singer's tongue joined his moving the other way. They kissed deeper and harder, their tongues now swirling wildly together. Harry’s free hand came round to the back of Elliott’s head and squeezed him in, exploring the Mancunian’s tonsils.

_[I can’t believe I’m kissing Carl from Shameless. I’ve had so many wanks over this boy! FUCK!!!]_ Images of Harry’s favourite Shameless sex scene popped into his head, Carl’s cheeky grin as the scally teen fucked girls. Harry had the real thing attached to his face and in his palms, _[“I have to take advantage of this!”]_ Harry broke their kiss, his grey eyes locked on to Elliott’s, “Can I?” Harry asked tentatively, looking down at Elliott’s cock and then back up at the actor, “go for it.” Elliott grinned leaning back, the singer ran his hand along Elliott’s abs and down to his crotch.

Harry leaned down coming face to face with Elliott’s cock, the pink head pulsed expectantly. The singer paused to enjoy the view before placing the head inside his mouth and closing his lips around it. Elliott watched his cock disappear into Harry’s head as the singer swallowed Elliott’s pole. Harry descended halfway down the actor’s shaft before pulling back up, building speed his face bounced up and down in the Mancunian’s crotch.

Elliott's fingers continued to play with Harry's hard cock, strengthening his grip as he pumped. Encouraged by the confident singer's oral skills Elliott jerked him faster making sure to pleasure as much of Harry's 7.5 inches as possible. The building excitement caused Elliott's head to pulse inside Harry's mouth. The familiar taste of precum began to spread across the singer's mouth whilst the musk of Elliott's curly pubes filled his nostrils. 

Harry's juicy lips caressed the actor's shaft as he bounced along it. Elliott's shaft pressed further up into Harry's throat, for the first time he could feel the actor's swollen head blocking his airway as he descended into it. Elliott moaned encouragingly resting his free hand on the back of Harry's head stroking his hair.

"You're fucking good at that mate, I'm pretty close!" Elliott breathed awkwardly between groans of joy. Harry only sped up, wrapping his tongue around Elliott's pole, poking him and swirling around his pulsing head. Elliott’s stimulation was completed by Harry’s throbbing cock in his hand, his fist pumped the singer’s boner. Harry’s hard meat pulsed in the actor’s hand, precum trickled over his knuckles.

Harry swallowed down hard, Elliott’s scally meat tasted delicious. Deepthroating the actor, he bobbed into Elliott’s musky crotch. The Mancunian muttered and moaned as his balls tightened in his sacks. “Shit!, I’m gonna blow dude!” He gasped as his head spasmed. Harry held on to Elliott’s pole to receive the first load, the actor’s pearly jizz squirted into the back of Harry’s throat before pulling off. The Mancunian’s seed tasted gooey and salty as it ran over his tongue, _[mmmmm]_. Harry grinned pulling back to watch the rest of Elliott’s orgasm unfolding in front of him. Hard shots fired upwards like a fountain before splashing down onto his abs. 7 more shots of his cream rolled down his chest and down back to the source into Elliott’s crotch as his orgasm subsided. 

Swallowing the viscous glob of Elliott’s cum, Harry took hold of his own cock from the actor’s grip and jerked himself. Elliott relaxed as his senses slowly returned to their original state, he sucked in long hard breaths smiling happily. Harry ran a finger to the messy streams on Elliott’s chest as he wanked himself harder. Elliott watched the Midlander with a smile as Harry placed a messy finger inside his mouth and cleaned off the actor’s seed. Harry jerked faster as he could feel his own orgasm approaching, the Mancunian watched Harry working himself harder and faster. Elliott placed a hand behind the singer’s head and pulled him in kissing him hard. 

Surprised, Harry felt a sudden jolt of electricity, the forceful passion of the actor’s kiss excited him. Harry could only moan through his nose as Elliott blocked his airway with his searching tongue. The singer wanked harder, imagining himself being pinned to the bed by Elliott's firm kiss as the Mancunian's slim, toned frame ramming his scally cock inside Harry's hungry hole. The One Direction star's balls exploded beneath him and Harry braced himself, "I'm gonna shoot." He gasped between tugs breaking their kiss. Elliott inexplicably lowered his head and used the back of it to push Harry back. 

Too much was happening, Harry rolled on to his back and grunted between shallow breaths as the eruption sent his hot cream rocketing along his shaft. Elliott had the best seat in the house, his head still pressed against Harry's belly, closing his eyes just in time as the singer's cream launched into his face. The warm jizz fired hard into his soft skin coating him with the Midlander’s salty cum. Harry's entire body convulsed with the orgasm, their storytelling had made him so horny for so long, had Elliott's face not been between them Harry's seed would've hit his own face. The shots became weaker and the singer's body less erratic as his orgasm came to an end, Elliott chanced a quick look through an eye to see the mess but Harry's jizz hung across his eyelashes. The Mancunian straightened up to feel the hot semen streaming down his face and neck.

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry," Harry gasped at the sight of Elliott's face. He grabbed the towel he had used and placed it in Elliott's hand. "The towel I used earlier he chuckled, should still be a little wet." "Thanks." Elliott replied gratefully wiping the hot mess from his face before handing the towel back to Harry. 

"That was pretty hot." Harry started, "I had no idea you were into that. " he beamed. "Any hole's a goal mate." Elliott grinned, "hear, hear." Harry saluted. "There's more beer there by the way. No more sex stories though, I don't have the energy to do that again, yet!" Elliott chuckled. "Sounds like a plan." Harry replied, taking the beer Elliott was offering and sitting back down again.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.

If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
